I didn't know what to do,
by Isabella Ballerina
Summary: Edward went hunting. so what is Bella going to do?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what to do

**I didn't know what to do.**

**I don't own any of the people.**

Edward and his family were out hunting of course leaving me with nothing to do. Dad was out fishing with Billy, so I was at my house all by myself. I'm all alone with nothing to do. Why did he have to leave me? Duh, I knew the answer to that. I could still ask why can't I. O look, I'm starting to talk to myself. See what I do when I get board. I start talking to myself. I grabbed a C D from my desk and put it in the player. I was singing and dance, when all of the sudden the phone started to ring. I went down to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, its Alice."

"Hey Alice why are you calling me? I thought ya'll guys were out hunting."

"We are, I just called to tell you that you might not want to dance around your room none the less you want to have a broken arm and have a couple of stitches on your forehead."

"Man, was that really going to happen to me?"

"My Dear Bella, that wouldn't have been hard for you."

I could hear something rustling around on the other end of the phone, then that's when I heard.

"Edward, if you don't stop trying to take this phone away from me, then I will tell Bella and everyone else at school something about you that you wouldn't like. Now leave me alone I'm trying to talk to her."

I had to say something. I wanted to hear his voice.

"Alice, I want to talk to Edward, let me talk to him please."

"No Bella, can't you two get along with out each other for a day"

"NO!!"

Ha, funny. We said it at the same time.

"Fine here, before Edward kills me trying to get the phone."

"Hello, love."

"Hi Edward, I miss you so much."

"I know what you mean."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you, too Bella."

Then Edward was yelling at Alice.

"Alice I'm going to kill you if you don't give me back the phone."

"You can't kill me Edward." Alice was laughing.

"No, but I can burn your closet." That's when Alice stopped laughing.

The last thing I heard was Edward yelling that he would be back as soon as he could. Then the phone went dead. Well that was fun.

Now what I'm I going to do?

**Hey People so what did you think?**

**Review you know you want to**

**tell me what you liked,disliked, or what you want to see**

**have something that you think Bella should do, tell me**

**you all rock,**

**Isabella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chp

Chp.2

Thanks to serenarussell123, pinkcrayon1101, alexandralee13, and edwardcullen101 for the reviews. You rock. Also thank you to the people who read, but didn't review you rock to. I would love to hear from ya'll.

I would also like to thank alexandralee13 for the story idea of putting the Jonas brothers in the story.

Thanks to all!!

After I hung up the phone I walked over to the table to look at the newspaper to see what was going on in the world today. I read the paper for a while when something caught my eye. Some group called the Jonas Brothers where going to be in Forks today. I could go there and have some fun. I wonder if they would be any good. I can always go and see.

Can't I?

I looked at the time in the paper and the clock on the wall to see how much time there was. I still had six hours to go. I wonder what I could do till then. I wanted to get out of the house, so I went to the little bookstore that we had in town.

I wish I could go to the one in Port Angeles, but Edward would kill me if I went there by myself. I know he really wouldn't kill me, but he would get mad.

The drive to the bookstore wasn't very eventful. I parked the truck and went inside. After about an hour of looking I found a book and bought it. As I walk out to my truck I was busy reading my book. Being the person I am I ran into someone. My book went flying and I fell on my butt.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, that's ok I was to busy texting on my phone and wasn't paying attention. By the way I'm Joe."

" Hi, my name is Bella."

"Well hi Bella, it was very nice to meet you, but I have to run and meet my brothers. It was very nice to meet you."

"You too, have a nice day."

With that he walked away. I think I knew him from somewhere.

O, well probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

O well.

I picked my book up and was on my way. Well only about four and a half hours to go. I walked the rest of the way to my truck and got in.

I didn't want to go home just then so I just drove around town for something to do.

Hope you like it. Please review I would love to hear from you.

Anything you would like to see in the story, review and I will try and fit it into the story.

Isabella


	3. im so sorry

I am so sorry that I haven't got to update in so long.

My computer had technical problems and lets just say it won.

I don't know when I can get everything back together again, but I am trying.

**_Please don't give up on this story._** When I get everything worked out I will update as much as I can to get the story back on track.

I am so sorry.

Thanks to all

Isabella k.


	4. pour some sugar on me

**Finally I have internet with no problems and no homework I love high school, but do they have to give you so much homework I mean come on a little break now and then wouldn't hurt.**

**Sorry it took me so long thanks for staying with me **

**So here it is…..**

I sat there waiting for the stop light to change when I got an idea. Why not bake cookies. Everybody loves cookies. I just have to go and get a few things.

I pulled up to the only store in town. Thinking to myself of things that I needed. I grabbed a shopping cart and was on my way. Did you ever get the feeling that someone was following you? I tried to play it off, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I turned around to see none the other Mike.

"Mike would you mind telling me what you are doing following me around?"

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to see what you are doing."

"Well for you information I am going to bake cookies, now if you excuse me I'm going to go get some sugar."

"Hey, baby I'm all the sugar you'll ever need."

"Mike what did you just say? You do realize that Edward and I are still going out. What do you think he would do if he heard you say that? Let me tell you what I think. I think he will kick your butt and I won't stop him."

Mike just stood there stunned at my little outburst.

"W…Well I I I'm sorry Bella."

With that he ran. I don't think I have ever seen someone run that fast in my entire life. I was laughing so hard that I was crying. I don't think he will be bothering me anytime soon. Well knowing Mike he will forget that this happen and bug me tomorrow.

Now what was I going to get? O that is right sugar. I gathered what I needed and was heading to the checkout counter when Tyler came up to me. Guess what he did? Go ahead and guess. That's right he asked me out. Does no one get that I'm going out with Edward.

Well after some yelling and maybe a fit or too I finally got out of the store. I really have been spending too much time with Edward.** (Like that could ever happen) **His temper is starting to rub off on me.

Now all I have to do is get home and bake me some cookies. Maybe I could take some to Charlie. I miss Edward why can't he come home now.

**Thanks to all I love you sooooo much. Cookies for everybody. I will try to get more typed up tonight. **

**Love, Isabella k**


End file.
